strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Windsor Castle
Windsor Castle is a castle in Berkshire, England that appears in Historic Siege and Conquest Trail modes in Stronghold 2. Brief History Windsor Castle was built in the 11th century following the conquest of England by William the Conqueror of Normandy. Originally built as a Motte and Bailey castle to guard London by overseeing the strategically important River Thames, Windsor Castle is still used as a palace by the British Royal Family today, making it one of the longest occupied castles in history. After surviving the First Barons' War, the castle, under the Tudors, became more of a royal palace than a typical castle, being used as a Royal Court and for diplomatic purposes. Windsor Castle was used as a Parliamentary barracks in the English Civil War and as a prison for Charles I when he was deposed after his defeat. After being redesigned by Charles II, the castle was again renovated by Georges III and IV. It was also extensively used as a palace of Royal entertainment by Queen Victoria. Nowadays, having survived WWII and a fire in 1992, the castle is a tourist attraction, but is also the preferred home of Britain's present queen, Elizabeth II, at weekends. In Game The castle of Windsor is lying in a huge area. It has a single wide walling and numerous towers, fortified by many archers and crossbowmen. Some pikemen and armed peasants can be found spread out in various locations. The lord is found atop a round tower in the middle, guarded by several swordsmen. The siege is easy, despite the numerous crossbowmen and archers. Ideally, you should just push through the gates and attack the Lord, but due to the possible crossfire from many towers, you should instead clear a wall section then just go in. Choosing the gate just north of the starting position seems to be the best. Set your two siege towers on column formation and attack the wall west of it. The towers can absorb numerous hits and they will have about half of their health lost when they get to the walls. It is a bit troublesome to make them dock, but it is worth doing. When the towers are about two-third on their way, instruct your whole army to get to the same target so they will get there about the same time as the towers. You can also instruct your laddermen to set up ladders against walls. The enemy ballista will be occupied killing your siege towers, so it will barely cause any harm to your main army. Kill the few archers on the gatehouse then methodically move to the adjacent one in the east with the ballista (try not to go further than the armed peasants' line). You should pick off most of the tower defenses in that area with relatively few losses. Your archers may be able to even pick off some crossbowmen and archers in the towers from the gatehouse. After that, get down to low ground and attack the exposed Lord in the round tower. Beware though, there is a line of archers in the north, who are ready to ignite several pitch ditches around the perimeter. Either crush them down or bait them to ignite the ditches so they will waste them. Wait for the flames to die down then move in for the kill. Your army should prevail easily.